Lelouch of the revenge
by shams1996
Summary: Lelouch finally did it, he killed his father but he lost everything in his quest for revenge and so he decided to punish himself by taking C.C's code. Only he find himself in the past again and so he decided to renew his rebellion again but this time not only will he get his revenge on his father he will also get revenge on all who betrayed him. The rating was lifted became M.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS

"Die" speech

'Die' thought

A/N:In this story Suzaku didn't join Lelouch and C.C in their confrontation with Charles and Marianne in C world.

* * *

Lelouch couldn't believe it for eight years all he dreamed of was to kill his father and finally he did it but he lost a lot for his dream, he lost his friends, family and loved ones. All for his ambition and he couldn't regret it more.

"Now, that you have accomplished your dream, what are you gonna do Lelouch?" He was interrupted from his thoughts by C.C.'s question.

"I lost everything, therefore i have no reason to live anymore" He replied to her in a cold tone while wiping his tears. Now, if it was anyone else he never would have showed his weakness to but this was C.C. she was with him all the way, the one that didn't betray him even when she saw his darkness and was the one who gave him the power that was a boon and a curse.

"So, you plan to kill yourself and break our contract, is that it boya?"

"No you witch, i accept your code" He replied to her not caring about the way she addressed him because really after nearly 2 years of partnership he simply got used to it.

C.C. was shocked by his response thinking that he would have not completed the contract based on what he said before. "You will?"

"Yes, maybe being immortal will be my punishment for all the things that i have done" Here lelouch looked away from her and his face fell " To live forever knowing that i killed and destroyed everyone that i cared about would be the ultimate punishment, wouldn't it".

C.C. stayed silent because she knew how it feels to live all this time knowing that you will never die.

As the silence stretched, Lelouch took a knife from his pocket and went to her.

She watched him coming to her and felt a feeling she didn't feel for a long time that is happiness because finally she will have her wish and will rest from her long life.

When Lelouch reached her, he positioned himself to stab her through the heart. "Goodbye C.C., you were always with me and for that i thank you".

"Goodbye Lelouch, since you're gonna live a long time, let me give you a final advice, when you find love don't shun it but embrace it, your hatred stopped you one time, don't let it stop you this time" She told him all of that with a smile on her face because she wanted to show him that she will die just like he wanted her to, with a smile.

Lelouch just smiled at her and then stabbed her in the heart.

She with her dying breath slowly inched her face to his and kissed him on the mouth "I love you, Lelouch" and with those last words C.C. the immortal witch had died.

Lelouch when he heard her confession finally broke down crying knowing that really now he lost everything and everyone. He didn't even notice that he lost his geass nor did he notice the code that appeared on his hand.

Lelouch with tears in his eyes got up and carried C.C. body so he could bury her, that was the plan but for the world of C that started to shake.

Lelouch fell hitting his head in the process and lost conscious, only to open them up and find himself crouching over a dead C.C. in a warehouse in front of Clovis's royal guards who were aiming their weapons on him.

"How could this be?" Lelouch asked aloud confused about how he was only in C world but now not only is he in a warehouse but it is also the warehouse that he first got his geass from.

"It's your own fault schoolboy if you didn't help those damn elevens maybe you would have lived a happy life. oh well, it is time for you to die" And with that the captain aimed his weapon to shoot Lelouch but before he could kill him Lelouch shouted "DIE" only for nothing to happen.

'How?' Was the only thing lelouch thought before a bullet was put in his head.

The captain then ordered his men to collect C.C.'s body and move so they could report to their superiors about what happened and so in their hurry they didn't notice that the eyes of the boy their captain shot has started twitch.

Lelouch woke up to find that he was lying on the ground and with no one in sight 'So, Is this my punishment to not only live forever but also to see the people who i care about happy and alive again knowing that i was the one who took it away, is this my destiny to relieve my mistakes.' Lelouch thought to himself before he got angry _'Screw destiny, if i am gonna relive the my life then i will change it and protect all those who i care about_ ' and here Lelouch finally smirked 'and no one will stop me this time not destiny, Charles , Suzaku or even Schneizel.'

He then stood up and began to dust himself and was going to move but he was halted when Sutherland came crashing through the warehouse and from it to come the voice of one the people that he really hated and wished to kill and that is Villetta Nu.

"What is a britannian student doing here?!" Unlike their other first meeting she didn't interrogate him because the royal guards weren't dead this time and so she only saw a britannian student who shouldn't be in this place.

'Shit, I forgot that Villetta like last time would come here but unlike last time i don't have my geass.' Lelouch thought panicking slightly but he wasn't Zero the man of miracles for nothing and so in the seconds between the sutherland crashing the warehouse and Villetta question, he was able to formulate a plan but he was hesitated, for he didn't want to use this plan.

When Lelouch hesitated, Villetta shot around him from her assault rifle.(LIKE IN THE ANIME)

Lelouch seeing this finally decided to go through with the plan even if he hated it and so he raised his hands and told her "I am Alan Spacer, my father is a duke"

"A duke" Villetta murmured.

"My Id is in my breast pocket after you confirm my identity, i will request your protection"

Lelouch watched her get out of her knightmare with a pistol in hand and almost snorted at how stupid she can be, once she was near enough he took her hand and began the process of initiating the contract with her.

* * *

Villetta Nu didn't really hate elevens, She like a lot of britannians just saw them as inferior to her, that didn't mean that she couldn't somewhat sympathise with them. After all, her dark skin had led people to discriminate against her. And so to end that racism against her she joined the military and then the purists in the hopes to earning a noble title and she would get it even if she had to throw away her emotions.

"Villetta, go and see if there are any elevens that are hiding in that warehouse" Came the voice of her co-worker and superior Kewell soresi.

"Very well, my lord" She answered him and went to check the warehouse, when she got there she found a britannian student, naturally she was weary because this was no place for a civilian and a schoolboy to boot. It was only when he identified himself as a noble did she lower her guard and her greed took over, for he can be her ticket to riches and glory but that didn't mean that she still wasn't cautious as she took her gun with her, when she got near him the boy suddenly took her hand and the next thing she knew, she was hearing the voice of the boy.

"It would seem that you desire something very much, if i grant you power, will you be able to fulfill your dream, i propose a deal, in exchange for this power, you must agree to join me in my quest against britannia, accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of human, you will be unlike any other" The boy's voice informed her having gained a slightly creepy tone to it.

"Who are you?! And what is this power that you speak of" She asked slightly afraid of what is happening and of the pictures that she is seeing.

"The power of geass, power that will make all your dreams come true and as for who am I? If you accept this contract i shall inform you"

She somehow knew that the power the boy was offering her was real but the condition he set, going against britannia was a stupidity that she wouldn't do and so after some thought she decided to accept this power and then kill him.

"I accept this contract" Just as she accepted the contract she felt power well up in her left eye, foreign power that she didn't have before but mysteriously knew how to use.

* * *

Lelouch was really disgusted, he didn't want his first contract to be with someone he hated like Villetta but as they say beggars can't be choosers and so he chose her and it helped that he knew that Villetta was a greedy woman who wanted power so manipulating her was easy.

"Now then, Let's go stop this meaningless bloodshed" He told her while going to her sutherland so he could stop the fighting while before he might have felt sick because of all the corpses, now after all what he had done all this bloodshed no longer even bothered him.

He was surprised when Villetta shot him "Sorry kid, but i only take orders from my superiors"

In retrospect Lelouch shouldn't have been so surprised that she would betray him, after all he should have known that she would only care for herself and that she wouldn't really honor her contract with him. So, with this Lelouch died again.

After she shot the boy who gave her this power, he didn't tell her his name, she went to her sutherland to rejoin the battle so she could try this new power but in the way she suddenly felt great pain in her left eye that continued to intensify till she couldn't bear it and so she screamed from the pain.

She was terrified when she suddenly heard the cold voice of the boy coming from behind her "I see so it seems that i have to train you like a dog so you don't betray me."

Villetta through the pain in her left eye swivelled behind her and with horror saw the boy she just shot stand up like nothing happened while his hand started glowing with a red light.

The more the light glowed the more pain she felt till she was sure she will die so with no other option "Pl….please, stop it"

"Then answer my question, who is your master?" He asked her in a voice so cold that it terrified her and with eyes that regarded her as less than an insect.

"You...you are" She informed him in a submissive voice and with that the pain in her eye vanished.

"Good, now you know your place" And with that he left for her sutherland and moved like he expected he to obey him and that was what she did because frankly the boy, no man as no boy could ever have eyes like this, terrified her like nothing before.


	2. Chapter 2

ewertondragon:Sorry but none i won't pair Lelouch with any of those girls.

NeoZero13:Yes, Villetta will have character development in the future and don't worry about the black knights. It is called Lelouch of the revenge for a reason.

Half-Dragon127:Yes, english isn't my first language but Is it readable?

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS

"Die" speech

'Die' thought

* * *

'It really is crammed in here, good thing that i am thin' Lelouch thought from where he was sitting. He was currently in Villetta's sutherland surveying the battlefield while she was waiting for his orders. They both saw a crimson glasgow get chased by two of the purist's sutherlands and immediately both knew that one of the two was Jeremiah Gottwald for they can hear his voice taunting the glasgow's pilot. Lelouch seeing Kallen in danger decided to help her like last time as she unlike the others was worth saving.

"Go and hide in this building over there" He ordered Villetta pointing to the building that he hided in the previous timeline.

"Why?"

"Because we are gonna help the crimson glasgow" He told her like it was a normal thing to do.

"Wh-What do you mean, I am a knight of britannia, i won't help a group of terr…" She was cut off when her left eye suddenly started to hurt.

"Who did we say is your lord again?" Lelouch asked her coldly.

"You are" Like last time she answered him submissively.

"Good, then you better remember this, to you my word is law and your allegiance is only to me, do you understand?"

Villetta could only nod to that.

Lelouch after relinquishing his hold on her left eye marvelled at how he could cause her pain like this for neither V.V. nor C.C. had that power but he didn't have time to question this power, he had someone to save.

Lelouch then used the radio that he got to communicate with Kallen "The west exit, use the railroad and move towards the west exit" He couldn't help how his voice softened when he ordered Kallen which made Villetta wipe her head around to look at him in confusion at how out of character it was of him. Lelouch ignored her for he had more important things to do.

"Who are you?! And how do you know this code?!"

Lelouch when he heard Kallen's voice felt his throat constrict tight that he couldn't reply to her. After all the last time they talked he told her that she was nothing more than a chess piece for him. Yet, he knew that he didn't really have to time to wallow in misery.

"It doesn't matter who I am" When he replied to her this time he did it with the same emotionless tone that he used as Zero because when he, to save her life told her that she was only a piece for him, had decided to burn all bridges between them.

He is also a man who seeks the future and to him his feelings for Kallen represents the past. If God or whoever gave him the power to redo his rebellion then he has to look in front of and never look back or that is what he wanted to believe but he knew that the truth was that he could never have a relationship with her because he wanted to forget the past and forge a new path for himself.

"If you want to win, believe in me."

"Win?" And just like last time she obeyed his orders.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald despised elevens, not because they were numbers but because they killed the children of the woman that he admired and loved. He knew that he never had a chance with her because she was married and had children and not to any man but the Britannian Emperor himself but that didn't mean he could never be loyal to her and Jeremiah valued loyalty because to him loyalty trumps all even life and honor.

So he was really angry when his subordinate got shot by a friendly knightmare as they were chasing an eleven terrorist in a crimson glasgow.

"A-Attacking our own?!" He shouted "You bastard, what squadron are you from?!"

"Hello, Jeremiah" An unfamiliar voice came through his comm.

"Bastard who are you?!"

"Why Jeremiah, I am shocked that you don't remember me" The voice told him to a fake sad tone " I think you might want to continue our conversation after you get away from the glasgow that is coming to attack you" and sure enough the crimson glasgow has returned.

Jeremiah avoiding the attack was about to retaliate when the treacherous sutherland used its slash harken to take out his assault rifle.

"If you want to know about what happened to the children of empress Marianne, you will stand down."

Jeremiah couldn't believe how this traitor had the gall to say that he knew about what happened to empress Marianne's children but the sure way he said it made Jeremiah pause.

Lelouch upon seeing Jeremiah pause ordered Kallen and the rest of the resistance cell to not attack him.

"You are outnumbered and outgunned, so i believe that it is better for you stand down and we can talk."

And sure enough, Jeremiah found himself surrounded by terrorists. Seeing this,he decided to stand down not because he couldn't get out of his predicament, he knew he could get out of this situation for he was one of the best pilots in the britannian army and had even been considered for the knights of the round, but because he couldn't shake the feeling that this traitor might know something.

* * *

'Just as planned' Lelouch thought as he watched Jeremiah stand down. He knew that mentioning the name of his mother would get him to surrender for he was that loyal to her not even caring about his life if it meant that he could even know a tiny bit of information.

Villetta watched confused as Jeremiah Gottwald, someone she knew would rather die than comply to the words of a terrorist, surrender when he heard about about the lady Marianne and her children names. And for the first time she actually tried to know who this mysterious man is.

"Who are you?! And how did you know that lord Jeremiah would surrender? And how do you know about empress Marianne?" Villetta fired question after question at Lelouch.

Lelouch just stared at her contemplating whether to tell her who he really is or not. He was almost tempted to not inform her but in the end decided to tell her because he will have her working with Jeremiah and he knew from experience that such secrets will in the end get found out.

"The reason i know is because My name is Lelouch vi britannia"

"You're a prince!" Villetta shouted surprised that a prince would help for Lelouch to ignore her, having more important things to do.

"Are you the leader?" Lelouch asked Ohgi even though he knew the answer but he asked anyway so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah"

"For following my orders, I'll give you the stuff inside of that train as a present. They're some tools that you can use in order to win. If you want to win, then use them and follow my command!"

Lelouch watched as the resistance cell were in awe as they saw the sutherlands in the cargo train.

"Woman in the glasgow!"

"Yes!"

"Stay where you are, you will be a decoy."

"Understood!"

"The status of your energy filler?"

"About 15 minute's worth"

"Then recharge it and then wait for your instructions"

"What about the pureblood bastard! why don't we kill him?!" Came the irritating shout of Tamaki just as Lelouch closed the comm.

* * *

'Who's the idiot that has a cargo train full of sutherland's move in a military operation area' Jeremiah thought as he watched in disbelieve as the terrorists found sutherlands in the cargo train and began to board it.

"Now then Jeremiah Gottwald, How about you come up here so we can talk?" Although it came in the form of a request, Jeremiah knew that it was more of an order which served to irritate him more than he was.

When Jeremiah stood up, all the terrorists aimed their weapons on him but an order from Lelouch made them lower their weapons with some voicing their dissatisfaction, most notably is Tamaki.

Jeremiah while being cautious began moving to the traitor's sutherland although he began having serious doubts about him being a traitor and more about him being a terrorist who was able to get his hand on a sutherland but that was impossible for no knight of britannia would ever leave his sutherland in a delicate operation like this.

* * *

Lelouch waited for Jeremiah outside the sutherland with Villetta by his side. While he was calm. She was fidgeting because as soon as Jeremiah see her, he will know that she was the one who attacked him. The only reason she wasn't outright panicking is because she knew that the man beside her was prince Lelouch and so Jeremiah wouldn't attack.

When Jeremiah arrived at his destination. He was surprised to see Villetta beside the sutherland. He knew then that the sutherland belonged to her. He was livid to discover that she was a traitor. He was so angry that he didn't notice the person standing beside her.

"So Villetta, you turned traitor against your own country!" Jeremiah shouted at her.

"N-No my lord, it is this man who is the real traitor." Villetta told Jeremiah while pointing at Lelouch.

Jeremiah then noticed Lelouch for the first time. "Who the hell are you?! And what is your unit?! You traitor!"

"Why don't you come out, so we can talk Jeremiah"

"Like hell, i will come out!" Jeremiah then moved his knightmare's arm so that it became over Lelouch head. "Now answer the questions"

Lelouch didn't even move and calmly replied "If you wish for answers about lady Marianne then come out"

Jeremiah was tempted to just take him and torture the information from him but he didn't have the patience for all this time and so against his better judgement he decided to get out and hear him but this didn't mean that he wasn't cautious and had his weapon aimed at the boy.

When Jeremiah got a good look at the boy, he staggered for the boy bore a huge resemblance to the lady Marianne and he knew without any doubt that he was in front of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Jeremiah once he got his bearing, knelt in front of Lelouch and lowered his head in shame and presented his weapon to Lelouch. "Please forgive me your highness, i am sorry not for only being unable to save your mother but also for how i addressed you. I am ready for any punishment you see fit" While telling him that Jeremiah didn't notice that his eyes began to water.

Jeremiah thought that prince Lelouch would have killed him using his weapon but he was surprised and delighted when Lelouch told him calmly" Stand up Jeremiah, I am not angry with you. It wasn't your fault"

"Your highness"

"I know who killed my mother, i need your help to get revenge for my mother. Will you join me Jeremiah Gottwald. Your Loyalty is needed"

Jeremiah couldn't believe it. Is he finally gonna serve one of the Vi britannia's again and not only that he will also help him in taking revenge against the person responsible for the death of lady Marianne.

"Indeed your highness, i will join you"

* * *

While Lelouch was happy that Jeremiah joined him, he felt bad manipulating him using his mother because while Lelouch didn't have a problem manipulating people but he disliked it when it came to the people he cares about.

And he cares about Jeremiah, his loyalty has wormed itself in Lelouch's heart and in no time, he grew up to see Jeremiah as one of the people that he can count on.

But he knew that Jeremiah's true loyalty lied with his mother and not him and so he wanted Jeremiah to be loyal to him before he tells him the truth about his mother's death.

"Now then, I have a battle to win against Clovis. Come on Villetta" And with this he went to the sutherland.

Villetta followed him still amazed to see Jeremiah Gottwald one of the most arrogant men

she knew actually kneeling and begging for forgiveness.

Once he and Villetta boarded the sutherland Lelouch began issuing orders to the resistance cell.

"P-1, are you ready?" Lelouch asked Ohgi.

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name."

"I can't do that, if i can intercept this signal, then Britannia might be able to. Anyway enemy sutherland will arrive in 23 seconds, probably 2, shoot them through the wall"

Before Ohgi could reply, Tamaki shouted " He is out of his mind! There is no way that will happen"

Ohgi ignoring Tamaki ordered everyone to double check their weapons and and true to what Lelouch said Kallen came with two sutherland hot on her heel.

"P-1, P-4, P-7! Move a hundred meter to the side and fire your slash harken towards 3 o'clock"

Lelouch smirked as the resistance cell followed his orders and as he saw the britannian forces falling for his strategy. He knew how the battle would go and that made it boring but Lelouch would never get bored of seeing the britannians losing because of his brilliance.

Although Lelouch hated helping Ohgi and the others, his hatred for them made him wish to kill them all rather than lead them but he decided that like how he will use Villetta that he will use them all for his ambition and then he will kill them all.

He then watched as Clovis ordered the break in the encirclement and how his strategy destroyed more than half of Clovis's forces when they came using the human wave attack strategy.

He watched as the resistance cell began celebrating their victory but Lelouch knew they didn't have time to celebrate for he knew that Suzaku and the lancelot are coming.

"Everyone, britannia will now deploy a 7th generation knightmare, so be ready for a fight" Lelouch told them destroying their happiness.

"Are you sure?" Ohgi asked him.

"Affirmative, this new model is arguably the most powerful knightmare ever and we will capture it" Lelouch informed them shocking everyone.

"What the hell, if this model is as powerful as you say! How are we supposed to capture it?!" Tamaki shouted in the comm.

"Although it is powerful but it is still in experimental stage and so it still lacks several key features like a weapon other than the slash harkens but that doesn't mean that it will be an easy fight because the pilot is one of the best." Lelouch informed them.

"Are you sure that we can win against this unit?" Ohgi asked him still doubting whether they can do it or not.

"Yes, now i want you to go to point seven there you will separate into three groups. One group will consist of the glasgow and 6 sutherlands will wait and meet it head on. The glasgow as a bait and the sutherlands to fire at it and stop its movement. 4 sutherlands will hide and separate into 2 in each group, they will attack when the knightmare stop moving from behind. The last sutherland will act as sentry to tell when the knightmare will come. Finally try to take out its landspinners." Lelouch gave them their orders.

* * *

"Everyone, a knightmare like nothing i've seen before is approaching at a great speed" Minami, the one who has the duty of the sentry, informed everyone.

"Very well, everyone be prepared for the upcoming fight for when we win, we would have delivered a huge strike to britannia" Lelouch told them receiving a chorus of""""""Yes"""""".

Point seven was a plain in shinjuku ghetto that was surrounded by building except in one side. It was a perfect place to lay an ambush and that is why Lelouch chose it.

* * *

Once Suzaku launched the Lancelot, he went to the coordinates that Cecile Croomy told him where the terrorists are. He wished that he didn't have to fight his countrymen but they made him fight them when they decided to be terrorists. Why couldn't they do like him and try to change britannia from within. He knew that it could be done. Afterall, he was chosen to pilot a knightmare. A feat only a knight of britannia could do and it wasn't any knightmare, it was the first 7th generation knightmare.

When he arrived at the place where the terrorists are, he was surprised to find 7 knightmares waiting for opened fire on him but he was able to stop the bullets using blaze luminous shield and continued to advance. He was however surprised when he saw four more sutherlands coming out of hiding attacking him from behind managing to destroy his both of his landspinners.

Just when he jumped and tried to deploy his slash harkens, two shots came hitting him making the lancelot plummet into the ground with Suzaku hitting his head in the process. The last thing he heard was a loud scream of "NO" before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lloyd Asplund screamed as he saw his greatest invention get easily defeated by the terrorists and how they took it away with them before he fell unconscious from shock.

While Cecile appeared to be more composed, the truth was that she wanted more than anything to shout in anger at what happened. Like Lloyd, the lancelot was her life's work and to add more salt to the wound she was also concerned about what the terrorists would do to Suzaku.

* * *

Lelouch laughed manically when he saw the lancelot fall. In the previous timeline, the Lancelot and Suzaku were a thorn in his side but this time he managed to defeat them and not only that but also to steal the Lancelot. He knew that britannia's future technology depended on the Lancelot and so by stealing it, he would weaken britannia and his rebellion will be easier.

The whole time Villetta was watching in awe and disbelieve as the man behind her was able to annihilate the britannian force by using a small group of terrorists. It was scary in a way how someone young like him was able to sway the terrorists into letting him lead them. She was also thinking about her future, she could only hope that no one knew about her involvement with the terrorists or else she will never be a noble but if this man decided to control Areal 11 then maybe she will get a high position in the new liberated Area.

Jeremiah Gottwald was grinning like mad as he saw the britannia forces get annihilated. Oh he felt bad for all those people he knew that were dying. Afterall they worked with each other and he saw some of them as comrades but his loyalty was solely for the Vi britannia family. And so he was more proud to see how the son of the person he admired grew up. And if serving him required that Jeremiah even turn on his own country then he had no problem doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

NeoZero13: This chapter answers your question about what happened to Suzaku.

Guest: Sorry but this won't be a Kalulu story. There are a lot of stories that are these pairing and i feel that i couldn't compete with them. So i decided to go with a less known pairing.

I thank everyone who reviewed to this story and special thanks for BlackTyrantValvatorez who i bounced ideas with. And thanks also for the thecatleader you might not remember but you saying that my previous story was like a lot of time travel fic and that i should change in it was one of the reasons for giving birth to this story.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS:

"Die" speech

'Die' thought

* * *

Lelouch was grinning so much that it hurt but he didn't care. He has finally been able to capture Suzaku and could now get his revenge on what happened in the second assault on the Tokyo settlement. It was because of Suzaku that Nunnally and Sayoko died. He also couldn't forget how Suzaku captured and gave him to the emperor who manipulated his memories and made him fight for britannia as Julius Kingsley.

He, Villetta and Jeremiah were following the resistance cell through the tunnels to their hideout to talk about what will happen from now on. While Villetta and Jeremiah were nervous about going to the hideout of terrorists, Lelouch was thinking about the future and making plans on how to defeat britannia and create the gentle world that his sister dream of.

He was jolted out of his scheming when Villetta informed him that they have arrived at their destination. It was like how he thought it would be, a warehouse in the ghettos that was in serious danger of falling and that has the bare necessities for a hideout. A far cry from the base of operation that they used when he leaded them.

No one got out of their knightmares and they all stayed in silence waiting for the other side to make a move. Lelouch seeing this decided to make the first move. "You know if i was your enemy i wouldn't have saved you from Clovis's forces" He informed them through the loudspeakers.

"Sorry but that isn't enough for us to drop our guard" Ohgi replied to him calmly.

"Why should we even trust you?" Kallen asked him.

"Yeah, I ain't gonna get out from my knightmare until you do!" Tamaki shouted.

"We already took a risk showing you our base" Sugiyama said after Tamaki.

"If you could get me a mask, i will get out so we could talk" Lelouch wanted the mask to hide his identity from them.

"Why the hell do you need a mask?!" Again Tamaki shouted.

Lelouch wished more than anything right now to kill Tamaki just to get him to shut up. "P-1 you are in charge so i would be more than thankful if you're the one to speak with me"

"Then i will ask you as Tamaki did. Why do you want a mask?"

"Before i answer. Let me pose a question of my own"

"Very well, ask"

"Do you believe by your actions that you will free Japan from Britannia?" Lelouch knew the answer but he still wanted to hear Ohgi admit it.

Ohgi hesitated to answer because he knew that if he said the truth then he will be admitting that all of what they did and the people they lost was all for naught. He knew that he wasn't the best leader but could he dash the dream of all the people who chose to follow first Naoto and then him.

"No i don't think that our actions will change anything" Ohgi chose the path of the truth for he knew that he couldn't keep the charade up anymore.

Everyone was shocked when they heard Ohgi admit that all they did was for nothing. Shock turned into anger with some beginning to cry out.

"You lied to us!"

"All of this was for nothing!"

"I trusted you!"

"Shut up all of you!" While Kallen was one of the angry people, she wouldn't let anyone insult Ohgi. She was joined with Tamaki, Sugiyama, Yoshida, Minami and Inoue. The founding members of the resistance cell.

Lelouch seeing what was happening was smirking. He knew when he asked that question what Ohgi's answer would be and with this he had been able to drive a wedge between them. He needed to do it from the start just so that when he finishes using them, he would be able to kill Ohgi and the other's with no problem.

"So that is your answer" Even though Lelouch didn't raise his voice everyone still shutted up when he talked.

"Yes, that is my answer"

"You bastard, you manipulated us!" This time when Tamaki shouted, he also took out his assault rifle and aimed it on Lelouch's knightmare.

While Villetta tensed ready for a fight, Jeremiah moved and stood in front of their knightmare with his own assault rifle raised and posed to attack. "I won't let you harm him!"

Before a fight could break out, Lelouch continued to talk in a calm and nonchalant voice. "Now to answer your question. The reason i wish for a mask is because i have the power to free Japan"

"""Free Japan""" Everyone was stunned when they heard Lelouch's words.

"Did i not show you with my actions today what i could do? Today we have defeated britannia so thoroughly, a defeat that is on the scale of what Todoh did in itsukushima. Today we have created a miracle."

"A miracle" Kallen breathed.

It was only when Lelouch said it, did it dawn on everyone present that they were able to win the battle without incurring losses except for the people who died before Lelouch started to lead them.

Lelouch seeing their stunned faces continued "The mask is because i want it to become a symbol that people flock to. A person may die but a symbol is immortal" Of course those words didn't really apply to Lelouch as he is immortal but they didn't need to know that.

"I will make it a symbol of justice!"

"""Justice"""

"Yes, You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding in your knightmare... why should we even trust you?"

"Doesn't my action today speak for itself?"

Even Tamaki was hard pressed to retort to that. Everyone after hearing Lelouch's words began hope again and see that maybe this man was really their salvation and that he could really return Japan to them.

"Will you join me for a free and just Japan?!" And with that Lelouch has finished his speech.

"I will join you." Kallen was the first to answer.

Ohgi seeing Kallen agreeing just smiled. "I will also join."

"Tch, if Kallen and Ohgi chose to join you then i will have to." Even though Tamaki wasn't happy, he chose to join Lelouch. The rest of the resistance cell seeing their leaders join began to agree to join Lelouch.

"Now then should we wake up our guest of Honour." Once Lelouch said that everyone looked at the Lancelot as if now remembering that they had taken him with them.

* * *

Suzaku woke up with a headache. He tried to remember the last thing, he met Lelouch, got shot but was saved by his father's watch and then he was given the activation key to the most advanced Knightmare ever and was ordered to destroy the terrorists but he fell for a trap and was taken down.

He tensed when he was finally able to feel his body and discover that he was tied up. He looked around himself to find a group of Japanese most likely the terrorists staring at him but it was the person in the full mask who unnerved him the most as going by his body language, that person wanted to kill him.

"Good you're awake. Are you hurt?" The question came from an afro haired man who had a kind face.

"No i am okay just some headache." Although they had kidnapped him, that didn't mean that he had to insult them.

"My name is Kaname Ohgi, I am the leader of this resistance cell"

"Hello, I am Suzaku Kururugi"

"Kururugi as in the last prime minister Genbu Kururugi." Ohgi was shocked to discover that the son of the prime minister joined britannia.

"Yes, he was my father" Suzaku didn't like to talk about his father because it made him remember the terrible sin the he committed when he was 10 years old.

"Heh, So the son of the last prime minister became a honorary britannia, a traitor just like his father." Tamaki interjected in their conversation as he was angry that Suzaku would betray the japanese like this.

"You're wrong i am not a traitor!" Suzaku cried out for he was anything but a traitor, just because he wanted to change britannia from within didn't mean that he would ever turn his back on his country.

Before Tamaki could retort, Ohgi silenced him and then took over the conversation again. "Would you join us to help drive britannia out of Japan?"

"No, Britannia can be changed for the better and from within."

"Changed?"

"And any ends gained through contemptible means like terrorism aren't worth anything."

"You idiot! You want to change britannia from within, they will never allow you. Britannians are bigoted and racists, they would never allow you to change it" Kallen cried in disbelief at how naive Suzaku was acting.

" An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. It's my weakness, I guess." Suzaku replied to her with a small smile.

"Now then Do you believe me?" The man in the mask suddenly spoke surprising Suzaku as he has been silent all this time. He shuddered when he heard his voice as it was very cold making Suzaku question exactly what did he see.

"Yes i believe you but i feel bad that one of my countrymen would chose britannia over his own country." Ohgi replied sad that he couldn't reach Suzaku.

"Now then, it is my turn." The masked man told Ohgi and then he looked directly at Suzaku and got near him putting a recorder on the table beside Suzaku. "I have one question, Kururugi"

"What is it?"

"How did Genbu Kururugi die?"

When Suzaku heard the question he felt like the world standed still and that he couldn't reply.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue" Lelouch teased him as he knew that Suzaku wouldn't be able to reply. "Let me then answer that question. He was murdered by his own son. Isn't that right?!"

For like upteempth time this masked man has thrown another surprise at them. They all looked at Suzaku to find him lowering his head in shame. In that moment they knew that what the masked man said was the truth.

"Genbu had planned on a do or die resistance but before he could order it, he was killed by his own son. So the true reason Japan didn't continue to fight was because of this man in front of you." Just as Lelouch finished talking, he found Kallen running fast and punched Suzaku in the face.

"It was because of you that we lost!" Kallen screamed in anger as she continued to punch Suzaku in the face.

"Bastard, i'm gonna kill you!" Tamaki was about to take his pistol and shoot Suzaku.

But he and Kallen were stopped when Lelouch ordered them to stop. Lelouch then looked at Oghi and told him. "I won you the battle and so i ask for something in exchange."

"Wh-What do you want Zero?" Ohgi stuttered not really believing what he was heard.

"I wish to be the one to kill Kururugi"

"Why?"

"It's a personal reason and something i need to do so that i could give it my all in the fight for Japan's future"

"I see" Ohgi was really surprised that it was something personal but if it will help Zero to give his all he couldn't deny him that even if he knew that a lot of people here wanted to be the one to kill Suzaku. "Very well you can do it."

Lelouch took the pistol he got from Villetta and approached Suzaku. "Kururugi, get it out of your chest and say it. Say that you killed your father"

Suzaku knowing that he will die decided to what the masked man asked from him. So he took a deep breath and "I, SUZAKU KURURUGI, KILLED MY FATHER BECAUSE HE PLANNED ON A DO OR DIE RESISTANCE!" Shouted at the top of his voice.

Lelouch hearing this knew that he got on record, he didn't know what he could do with it but it was a weapon that he might be able to use.

Lelouch aimed his pistol on Suzaku's forehead and just as he was about to pull the trigger, he hesitated. 'Why am I hesitating' Lelouch thought confused that he wasn't able to trigger. Here was one of the people he truly hated and yet he was unable to kill him. 'Could it be that somewhere in me i still think of him as my best friend that shared my hardship as we were moving through a war torn Japan?' Lelouch wanted to laugh at himself. He remembered when he killed Clovis in the previous timeline, he vomited at that time discovered that he wasn't as tough as he thought. This situation reminded him of that time.

"Even after all this time, i still see you as my best friend so i shall fulfil your wish and liberate you from life." Lelouch couldn't help how his voice which was cold all this time had gone soft.

"L…." Suzaku was shocked to discover that the masked man was Lelouch and was just about to call him by his name.

Alas, before Suzaku could say his name, Lelouch shot him. And so Suzaku Kururugi had finally attained his wish and died but unlike C.C. he didn't die with a smile on his face as even though he wished for death, he didn't want it to come from his best friend.

* * *

Clovis was on his way to the code-R research facility to check on the girl and see how everything's coming along. The research facility was being relocated after the severe breach in security that happened earlier which turned into a disaster.

When Clovis woke up in the morning, he was happy for he had decided to host one of the parties that he was known for. He would enjoy the ladies and the wine and have a merry good time, the only thing marring the otherwise good day would be that he had to say a speech about all the soldiers who died in the terrorists attacks. Honestly, those people died for their betters so why should he have to take from his time, time that he could be enjoying just to say a speech. Yet, he decided to be an optimist as he saw this a way to for him to appear in front of the media for Clovis La Britannia was somewhat of a media whore.

Alas, the day didn't continue to be so good as he didn't anticipate that a group of terrorists would be able to steal his most guarded secret. He has ordered Bartley to retake the capsule from the terrorists but like always Bartley disappointed him, sometimes Clovis asks himself why does he keep that fat idiot?, and so he was forced to take and charge and had ordered the destruction of the shinjuku ghetto. It was such a problem, he didn't really care about all the elevens that will lose their lives, he cared more about the after effects of his order and how to sweep all of this under the rug.

The good news was that his royal guards were able to get the girl. One would think that because he was able to secure the girl that he should stop the destruction of the ghetto but he had to continue the destruction so that no one hears about it. He would say that he decided to do an urban renewal to shinjuku ghetto and that all the elevens have gone to another place to make place for the britannians that will live there.

It wasn't the best of plans but he didn't have time. The girl was more important because if news of her existence was known he would be punished or worse disinherited. He didn't want to share the same fate as Lelouch and Nunnally.

The real problem, and with problem he meant disaster, came when someone began to lead the terrorists against him. The only thing he knew about the one who lead the terrorists was that he was even better than Todoh and, dare he say it, in the same league as Schneizel. He knew it was stupid for no one is as smart as Schneizel but to be able to annihilate the britannian forces using a small group of terrorists is a feat that no one could scoff at.

But while he knew that he was no strategist, the matches against Lelouch and Schneizel when they were young were a good indicator, he also knew that he was a master manipulator of the media. He could use this incident in his favor to destroy the purist faction as they became so powerful lately that their leader Jeremiah Gottwald actually ignored his orders. He was jolted out of his thought by the car stopping and his driver telling him that they had arrived at their destination.

When Clovis stepped into the facility, he was assaulted with the smell and noise of the machines. Although he hated the smell but this time he ignored it as he had more important things to worry about.

He was surprised when he saw that all the scientists were in an uproar and that no one even stopped to bow to him. In another time he might have thrown a fit but he somehow knew that the reason they were in this state had something to do with the girl but that didn't mean that he wasn't peeved that he was ignored.

"Announce my presence" He ordered the guard that was standing behind him.

"HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE CLOVIS HAS ARRIVED!" The guard shouted at the scientists making all of them halt and start to bow.

When everyone has bowed to the prince as per decorum, Bartley came outfront to speak with the Clovis. "I am sorry your highness but there is a big problem!"

"Isn't there always" Clovis told him while looking in disdain at how disheveled his clothes were.

"The specimen has yet to awaken." Bartley told Clovis while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I have read the report of the royal guards Bartley and in it they said that she was killed and we know that it will take sometime for her to awaken" Clovis said while looking at the girl floating amidst the green liquid in the cylinder.

"Yes, I know that your highness but this time it is taking too much time for her to awaken. Before we could detect some signals that she was alive even when we killed her but this time there are no signals and so we decided to uh... experiment" and both knew what it meant to experiment on her.

"Well, what are the results?" Clovis asked him annoyed when Bartley didn't continue to report.

Bartley didn't know how to present it to prince Clovis and so he decided to be blunt. "Yes sorry, the results are that she didn't regenerate like everytime."

Clovis was shocked by this news "W-What does that mean?!"

"That means your highness that the specimen might have become a mortal person and who is now dead" Bartley informed him afraid of Clovis's reaction.

Clovis couldn't believe it, the day was getting worse and worse. He wanted to shout in anger, to hurl anything at Bartley but his hands couldn't reach anything and so he fell from shock, he didn't care if everyone could see him. Years of experimentation and funds to get what he wanted and in the end it all was for naught.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Clovis suddenly began laughing like a madman.

The scientist seeing this decided to get out, all except for Bartley who just watched as his prince got into shock and began laughing.

When Clovis stopped laughing, he found everyone has left and that only Bartley remained. In this moment, he found the answer to the question that he had. The reason he kept that fat idiot was because when everyone would leave him, Bartley would remain by his side.

* * *

Emperor Charles zi Britannia was a composed man who was calm and collected in every possible situation but even he couldn't comprehend the news that he was given.

"V.V. is what is written in the message you just send me real?" Charles asked the blond boy with the long hair who was his older twin brother once he arrived at the thought elevator.

"I wouldn't kid in something like this Charles" V.V. replied annoyed at his younger twin's question.

"So it is true then, C.C. has really died and her code was transferred to someone else."

"That's right"

"Do we know who have taken her code?" Charles asked his brother hoping that he had more information.

But V.V. could only shake his head indicating that no they didn't know who took her code.

"Do you think it was that deranged chinese boy that was her last contractor?"

"I don't think so Charles, the boy was pretty smitten with her. He would never be able to kill her"

"Then who? Are you saying that there was someone with a fully matured Geass that we didn't know about"

"I am afraid that might be the truth"

"Then send someone to Area 11 to investigate and see what that happened" Charles ordered his brother.

"Very well Charles, i will send someone to investigate." And with that V.V. left to return to work and begin the mission that he was given.

"Whew, I thought he wasn't going to leave." Came a feminine voice from behind Charles.

"Hello Marianne. What did you find out?" Charles didn't have to look at the person behind him to know that it was the only woman he ever fell in love with. He had a lot of wives yet it was only Marianne that has ever wormed herself in his heart.

"Geez! Charles at least let us chat before you ask me about my mission." Marianne was one of two people that could talk to him like that without losing her head. Although Marianne said that, she knew how important the information and so she switched from her teasing personality to the cold one that was her real personality. "C.C. doesn't know how she lost her code, all she knew was that she was killed by Clovis's royal guards while protecting Lelouch."

"Impossible are you saying that Lelouch is the new code bearer!" Charles exclaimed in a rare show of astonishment.

"It would seem so but last we knew Lelouch didn't have a geass."

"This mystery keep growing. No matter we shall observe Lelouch till i take his code."

Marianne suddenly pouted. "You want to kill my baby boy?"

"He isn't a baby anymore." Charles replied dryly. "And anyway, after ragnarok all of this won't matter."

Marianne smiled at this. "Yes after ragnarok all of our problems will end."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS

"Die" speech

'Die' thought

* * *

After Lelouch buried Suzaku with Ohgi and the others. He left them with the lancelot and with orders to begin recruiting people to join them. He stressed that anyone they could use was welcome whether to fight or to help them through other means and not to worry about the finance for he would take care of it for now.

He was now with Jeremiah and Villetta in a private booth in the bar they frequent. The reason they allowed a minor in was undoubtedly because of Jeremiah's influence and so they ordered their drinks and waited for it to arrive.

They stayed in silence waiting without anyone beginning to speak. Lelouch was thinking about his future plans, revising them and getting new ideas and discarding them when they prove to be futile.

Jeremiah was overjoyed to finally find a piece of the Lady Marianne in the form of her son and he was also wondering about princess Nunnally. He hoped that she was able to survive like her brother.

Villetta was tense as she waited with them for the drinks. She cursed her greed for the umptemth time because she let it control her and now she was under the control of a mad prince who wished to destroy his country.

They were each taken out of their thoughts by the arrival of the waitress with their drinks. After she left, Lelouch took a sip from his drink and decided to speak.

"I am sure that you have many questions Jeremiah and to answer your first question. Yes Nunnally is still alive."

Jeremiah sighted in relief once he heard the prince's words. "Thank goodness that you're both alright!"

Lelouch just smiled when he heard Jeremiah's words. 'Yes thank goodness.'

He then wiped the smile on his face and grew serious. "Now then, I want you two to work as spies for me by supplying key secrets of the army for me to use."

Jeremiah was happy to help his prince in anyway he could. "You can count on us to do as you ordered"

Villetta was less than enthusiastic to comply with his demands but she knew that if she refused that she would die after all she knew that she was expendable and that he won't hesitate to kill her by the power that he wields. "Indeed"

"Your highness, do you think it was wise to trust those terrorists" Jeremiah raised the concern that he had since he knew that the prince collaborated with terrorists.

"Don't worry, they are desperate and weak. So they won't be able to do anything without me. Anyways we know their hideout and can attack them if anything happened." Lelouch told him easing from Jeremiah's worries.

Lelouch then looked at Villetta and said, "Return to the base and see what the purists think about all of this. I am pretty sure that they are now simmering in anger"

"Ok." was all Villetta said before leaving to do what Lelouch ordered of her.

Lelouch watched as she left and then returned to Jeremiah. "I want you to observe her and tell me if she did anything suspicious."

"Villetta is the most loyal people to me your highness" Jeremiah informed him not liking the thought that Villetta might betray them.

"Be that as it may be, i still want you to observe her. I don't want any surprises that might derail from my plans because while i fully trust you, i am hesitant to trust her"

"Very well your highness." Jeremiah was happy that the prince trusted him.

"What i am about to tell you is considered to be a secret that not even schneizel is fully aware of and that is geass."

"Geass?!" Jeremiah was confused as this was the first time he heard about it.

"Yes, geass the power of the kings" Lelouch replied to him. " a supernatural power that Britannia has a whole directorate that studies it and experiments on people. They give people geass and uses them for variety of reasons."

Lelouch then stopped talking, letting process the new information before dropping the bomb. "It was the leader of the geass directorate that killed my mother, his name is V.V and he is the brother of the emperor."

Jeremiah's eyes widened when he heard that. He was beyond ecstatic to finally have a name to the person who killed the lady Marianne but he was also worried that he won't be able to take revenge as that V.V. is so high in the hierarchy.

"This geass what is it?"

"Like i told you a supernatural power that can only be granted by someone who has a code."

"A code?" Jeremiah asked confused again about another unfamiliar word.

"Someone who has a code is an immortal who have the ability to grant geass to other's. V.V. is an immortal and so am I." Lelouch told him.

"You are?!"

"Yes but i am new. I just took the code today." Seeing Jeremiah confused face he decided to elaborate. "What you were after today wasn't a canister of poison gas but an immortal that Clovis was experimenting on, she wished to die and i granted her wish for her and took her code. So Jeremiah after hearing all of this. Do you still wish to stand by my side?"

Jeremiah bowed to him and said, "My life is yours to use"

"Will you become my knight Jeremiah?" Lelouch already considered Jeremiah as his knight, he just asked him to make it seems more official.

Jeremiah's eyes brimmed with tears when he heard that prince Lelouch wished for him to be his knight, "It's will be my pleasure your highness!"

"Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, hereby appoint Jeremiah Gottwald as my knight of honour" Lelouch used a shorter and bastardized version of the britannia knighting ceremony.

But Jeremiah didn't care. He cared only that he would return to be a servant for one of the Vi Britannia.

"Now then for your last orders, i want you to leave the purists."

"Leave the purists?"

"Yes, Clovis would need someone to blame for his loss and so he will use the purists as a scapegoat and that would destroy them. I also want you to meet with Clovis tomorrow, use any excuse to be able to meet him and call me because i wish to talk with him"

"Yes, your highness!"

Once Jeremiah had left, Lelouch decided to walk through the Tokyo settlement as he didn't want to return to Ashford academy. He reasoned that after this stressful night that getting some fresh air would be good for him but he knew that it was only an excuse that he was telling to himself because the truth was that he was afraid to return.

'Stop being a coward and go to ashford academy' Lelouch berated himself for his weakness for how could he hope to change the world and gain revenge on his enemies if he was afraid of meeting his sister. So he decided to return and face his fears.

When he arrived at ashford academy, he found the lights were on. He wished that they were sleeping so that he could meet Nunnally in the morning after a good night sleep but alas.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went inside. He then went into the living room intending to greet Nunnally and Sayoko like he would do before she was taken from him. Only to freeze when he saw them laughing and folding origami.

Both Nunnally and Sayoko looked up when they felt a presence at the door frame. Sayoko frowned when she saw the expression on his face.

Nunnally not seeing Lelouch's expression cried in joy. "Big brother, you returned!"

But Lelouch couldn't reply, he felt like he would hyperventilate from seeing her and so to calm himself, he went silently to her and once he was in front of her, got on both of his knees and did something that shocked them all. He broke down and cried.

"Sob, thank goodness you're really okay!" Lelouch couldn't believe it. She really was alive and well.

"Lelouch what's wrong?!" Nunnally was flustered as she heard Lelouch crying. She didn't know what happened or what to do as this was the first time that Lelouch ever cried in front of her.

"I love you Nunnally. I love you more than anything in this world so please don't ever leave me" Lelouch continue to speak seemingly not hearing what she said. "Since that incident you became the most important thing in my life. I was terrified from that day on, terrified that something might happen to us, i fell into despair and even thought about killing myself but it was you who stopped me. Your smiles snatched me from despair and gave me a reason to continue living. So please tell me that you aren't going anywhere." Lelouch in his moment of weakness bared his soul to his sister and told her everything he felt, things that he sweared he would never tell her about.

Nunnally suddenly enveloped him in a hug and began to reassure him "I love you too big brother! Don't worry i would never leave you alone."

Lelouch when he felt Nunnally hug him, hugged her back and finally stopped crying. He wiped his eyes from the tears in them and smiled gently. While Nunnally couldn't see it she somehow felt it and smiled in return.

Nunnally was happy that she was able to cheer Lelouch up. Sometimes she felt that because of her disability that she was only a burden to him. She felt so useless that sometime she cursed her weakness at night but knowing that her brother loves her made everything bearable as she didn't wish for anything except that she and her brother always stay together.

That night Nunnally slept like a baby without the occasional nightmare.

* * *

"Huh, Where am I?" Lelouch questioned before looking down and seeing himself dressed as Zero with C.C. in the cockpit of the Shinkiro.

'Did I dream all of this?' He thought confused as the dream was pretty realistic.

"Hey C.C. why did i sleep in the Shinkiro?" He questioned C.C. who had been silent the whole time.

"Why aren't you replying?!" Lelouch questioned again when C.C. didn't answer the first time.

Lelouch didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about all of this, C.C. then looked at him and drew near with their lips almost touching, "What are you doing C.C.?" He asked flustered thinking she was gonna kiss him.

But C.C. went to his ear, "You killed her."

"W-What?" Lelouch asked confused not knowing who C.C. speak of.

"You killed Nunnally" She told him in an extremely cold voice.

"N-No, IT WAS SUZAKU WHO KILLED HER!" Lelouch shouted at her.

"He fired the Fleija because of the geass command"

Lelouch didn't want to hear it. He had tried to bury and not think about it but his infernal analytic mind wouldn't let him. He knew that he was the reason that his sister was dead but he didn't want to believe it, yet it was the truth.

"It is really your fault" C.C. said this in a creepy tone and this time he couldn't contradict her.

Suddenly a huge pink explosion happened. Lelouch seeing it shouted as he knew that Nunnally was in the radius of the explosion,

"NUNNNNNALLLLY!"

Crying out her name almost in a howl, Lelouch bolted up from his slumber. His breathing rapid and sweat pouring from his forehead, it took him more than a few moments to calm down, even after he had realized it was only a dream.

Once he calmed down, he looked around in the dark to find a silhouette in his room. Just when he was going to get out his gun, thinking that someone came to kill him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to discern that it was only Sayoko, wielding a kunai, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

'So i really traveled back in time and what i was seeing was just a nightmare.' Lelouch thought relieved that it was only a nightmare.

"Are you okay, master?" Sayoko asked him when she saw that he was awake.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare" Lelouch replied to her.

"Are you really okay?" This time she asked him sternly as she knew that just a nightmare isn't enough to get him in this state.

"Yes, I am alright" Lelouch replied to her with a hint of finality in his voice.

Detecting the hint, she left but decided to stand guard outside his room. So if anything happened she would be there.

Even though Sayoko is a japanese and as such should hate the britannians for what they did to her country. She just couldn't hate Lelouch and Nunnally as she knew that both of them weren't like a lot of britannians. In her eyes Nunnally was the kindest person that she knew of. And while she knew that Lelouch harboured dark intentions and was quite ruthless, she also knew that he cared for his sister.

* * *

Lelouch didn't attend the student council meeting, as he wasn't yet ready to meet Shirley but had decided to meet her in the classroom. He had decided to screw his courage and meet her and in the classroom would be better as he was less likely to break down if he met her in a place full of people. After all he didn't want to go through another emotional turmoil, like he did when he saw Nunnally. He sweared to himself that nothing would happen and that he would act normal with her like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Once he went into class, all of his promises and oaths were thrown out of the window when he saw her talking with her friends. Because as soon as he saw her, it flashed to the day she died in his hands and her words to him where she told him that she will always love him.

While Lelouch was transfixed from the memories, Shirley noticed him and leaving her friend, went to him and with a frown on her face greeted him, "Hey Lulu" and before he could reply she shouted at him, "Why didn't you attend the student council's meeting!"

Lelouch using sheer willpower was able to calm down before plastering a smile on his face and replying to her, "Hey Shirley". She blushed when she saw Lelouch's smile as he didn't smile a lot.

'Don't get sidetracked, you need to be focused and admonish him for his carelessness"

Before she could admonish him. "I wanted to ask you something." Lelouch said to her while looking her in the eyes.

"Eh, of course." Shirley replied to him confused as to what he wants.

"Are you free after school today?"

"Yes. why?"

"Will you go out with me today after school?" Lelouch decided to be blunt when he asked. He then watched as her cheeks redded so much that he was afraid that steam might come out.

"Wh-wh-wh-what did you say!" Shirley stuttered as she thought that she heard wrong.

"I asked you if you want to go on a date with me" Lelouch repeated his words again.

'Lulu is asking me on a date!' 'Lulu is asking me on a date!' 'Lulu is asking me on a date!' were the only thoughts that Shirley had before she felt faint and was falling down.

Lelouch was shocked when he saw Shirley pass out and in a surprising show of speed was able to take her hand to prevent her from falling but his weak physique prevented him and he fell on top of her.

"""KYAA!""" the girls shouted.

'Huh, the ground should be more hard' Lelouch thought before opening his eyes to find that he fell on top of Shirley. He hastily stood up and took her hand to help her get up.

Shirley blushed when Lelouch fell on her and the blush didn't recede when he offered her his hand to help her get up.

"Umm are you okay?" Lelouch asked Shirley with a blush on his face.

"I a-a-am fi-fi-fine!" Shirley stammered before bolting out of the classroom embarrassed about what happened.

"Hoh, what was that?" Rivalz asked as he came when Shirley ran out of the room.

"Nothing happened, i just asked her on a date." Lelouch replied not really following what Rivalz was saying.

"You asked her on a ...!" Rivalz shout was cut by Lelouch's hand on his mouth.

"Don't shout you idiot" Lelouch whispered to him.

* * *

Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Minami and Sugiyama were in a meeting. This meeting was for the original members of the resistance cell, at least the still alive ones. Kallen wasn't with them because she was in school. It was about Zero, the masked man, who saved them yesterday and who was able to secure them a victory that they could only dream about.

"I still say that we don't trust him!" Tamaki shouted showing his displeasure with following the masked man.

"Be that as it may be, without him we would be dead right now" Ohgi tried to calm his friend.

"Yeah well i could have saved us even better than him" Tamaki boasted puffing his chest out but he deflated when he saw the incredulous stares that his friends sent his way.

"Tamaki you know as much as we do that you couldn't do it" Ohgi told him trying to make him see reason.

Before Tamaki could retort, Minami decided to speak, "Could we really trust him?"

"Like he said if he wanted to kill us then he wouldn't have saved us and anyway what could he gain from us, we are just a small resistance cell."

"Yeah but we have this baby now. I say that we send it to the JLF and ask that we join them" Sugiyama suggested as he saw it as a way to realise his dream and finally join the JLF.

"But could even Todoh secure us such a crushing win?" Inoue the only female member wondered when she heard the words of her friend.

"Of course he could, didn't he make the miracle of itsukushima" Sugiyama retorted to her rather harshly as he like a lot of the Japanese people saw Todoh as a hero to them.

"What do you think Yoshida?" Ohgi asked the last member, who didn't speak all this time, effectively stopping the conversation between them before it could become a fight.

"I will follow you in whatever you choose to do Ohgi" Yoshida replied as he trusted in Ohgi's judgement.

Everyone then looked at Ohgi as if telling him that they would also follow him. Ohgi was touched with their loyalty.

After some thinking, Ohgi told them, "I say that we trust him." everyone hearing his words decided to follow his orders.

Ohgi then looked at Naoto's picture and wondered, 'Did I do the right thing?'

* * *

"The Camelot research division is to be shut down." Earl Kanon Maldini, the personal assistant and the right hand man for the second prince Schneizel el Britannia, stated coldly to Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy.

"Whyyyyyy?!" Lloyd screamed as he heard the news while Cecile's reaction was more reserved as she knew that something like this might happen.

"The Lancelot project costed a lot of money and couldn't be piloted, It was also stolen by a group of terrorists. This shows that it was a failure and a waste of time and money."

"Tch, those terrorists stole my greatest creation and need to be executed!" Lloyd shouted at Kanon before remembering that the man has his future in his hands. "I could create another one that could be used this time."

"There is a shortage of budget and so creating another Lancelot is out of the question" Kanon informed him.

Lloyd was in despair as he heard this as he couldn't create another Lancelot.

"Ahh, i could create another Lancelot with less cost!" Lloyd shouted as he had a new idea.

"Another Lancelot?!" Cecile was shocked as this was the first time that she heard about it.

Lloyd ignored her and continued to talk, "It will be called the Lancelot club, we could build it using the spare parts from the Lancelot and some experimental components while having the Sutherland as a base."

"Can it be piloted?" Kanon asked.

"Yes, i have a perfect pilot for it, that is the knight of nine Nonette Enneagram " Lloyd stated rather proudly that this lancelot would have someone to pilot it.

"You could begin building it" Cecile heaved a sigh of relief that she won't lose her job but Kanon next words dashed her hopes "but the camelot research facility is still disbanded and so you alone will be transferred to another facility"

"Wh-what about the rest of us?" Cecile asked afraid for her future.

"Regrettably you and everyone else will be terminated from your contract"

Cecile couldn't continue standing on her legs and fell on her knees. All this time and effort for the project was all for nothing and now she also lost her job. Now she wouldn't be able to realise her dreams and create the energy wing system.

She looked at Lloyd thinking that he would help her but he just said, "Toodles" in his usual flippant manner. He then ran away to pack his things, leaving her all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow 42 reviews, 55 favorites and 69 followers for a 13k word story. I can't believe it, thank you everyone for your support to this story.

Now a lot of people commented about what happened with Lloyd and Cecile, i didn't have any intention to portray Lloyd as a bad person. I portrayed him as someone who just doesn't care about anyone or anything except his creations. He admits to being a sociopath born with an abandoned heart and views people as little more than tools.

As for Cecile lovers don't worry, she will shine and becomes a big part in the story as she gets out from the shadows of Lloyd.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS

"Die" Speech

'Die' thought

* * *

Jeremiah watched as the high command of the purists faction arrived at the conference room in their headquarters. The air was filled with tension and anger because of what happened yesterday as their pride has been wounded with how they lost to a group of terrorists and they wanted vengeance. They blamed Clovis's incompetence for their defeat as their pride would never get them to admit that they were incompetent.

Jeremiah was the only one calm of them as he knew that they couldn't have ever won as their enemy was prince Lelouch. To Jeremiah there was no one as smart as Lelouch for he knew him when he was young and had seen his intelligence when he was defeating the nobles in chess at the Aries Villa.

After everyone sat down, Jeremiah began to talk, "I had you all come today because i wish to inform you of something. I have decided to leave the purists faction"

Kewell Soresi, the second in command of the purists, stood angrily from his seat and shouted, "Jeremiah, you left us yesterday and now you wish to run from your responsibility?!"

Jeremiah knew that Kewell was just saying that to make himself look good so that he becomes the new leader of the purists.

"What happened yesterday showed that the purists needed a change of leadership as i was inadequate" Jeremiah swallowed his pride and said that through clenched teeth.

Everyone, even Villetta, were stunned as they heard Jeremiah's words. They couldn't believe that the Jeremiah Gottwald would ever say that. Although Villetta deduced that the reason that he said that was because of orders from prince Lelouch except she couldn't understand why.

Jeremiah continued to talk, "That is why i nominate Kewell Soresi as my replacement."

"You nominate me!" Kewell exclaimed as he thought that he heard wrong, that Jeremiah didn't just choose him as the next leader of the purists. He thought that it will be someone else that would do it.

"Yes and with this i will take my leave" Jeremiah left as he had a meeting with Clovis on order of his prince and so he didn't have time for such mundane things.

It was a testament to Jeremiah's loyalty to lady Marianne's and by extension Lelouch that he thought of such things as mundane now when he cared about it before.

* * *

Clovis was nervous as Jeremiah Gottwald has asked to meet him, he didn't know what it was about except that he said that it was important. Clovis accepted to meet him as he didn't want the leader of the purists faction to suspect that something is happening.

"Prince Clovis, Jeremiah Gottwald has arrived" His secretary informed him

"Let him in" Clovis told her in a calm voice that masked his nervousness.

He plastered a fake smile on his face as he watched Jeremiah come in and stood up to greet him as if they were friends.

"Ah Jeremiah how good to see you, Care for a drink"

Jeremiah wasn't stupid as he knew that Clovis didn't really want to see him. Heck, he might even wanted him dead as Jeremiah didn't always follow his orders.

"Prince Clovis, i think it would be better if we go to the heart of the subject and don't waste our time" Although Jeremiah was a noble and as such knew how to dine and wine, he always hated those frivolous things. He was more of a military man than a noble and so he decided to be straightforward.

Clovis's face fell as he wanted to have all the time that he could get to organise his thoughts but Jeremiah didn't let him. "How can i help you Jeremiah?"

"It was about what happened yesterday and your plans for the purists"

Clovis stiffened when he heard Jeremiah's words as what he has been afraid of happened. Jeremiah was able to somehow deduce his plans.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Clovis asked praying that what Jeremiah thought would be wrong.

"I know that you plan to blame the terrorists for the death in shinjuku and that it was the purists fault that the terrorists were able to cause so much destruction. So you could disband the purists who became so powerful."

Clovis was sweating now as Jeremiah has outlined his plans perfectly. 'So there is no other way' Clovis thought before pressing a button.

Jeremiah watched as Clovis's royal guards came in and aimed their weapons on him. He was proud as to how his liege was able to predict Clovis's moves. He was also admittedly nervous but he trusts his liege words and would do his part even if he was to die.

"Before you kill me, i think you would want to hear what i have to say" Jeremiah told him feigning calm as he had a job to do.

"Oh and what is that?" Clovis decided to entertain Jeremiah before killing him as no matter what he said he would kill him.

"There is someone who wishes to speak to you" Jeremiah told him while giving him a cellphone.

Clovis took the cellphone from him shocked that all this time someone heard their conversation. He decided to talk to that person on the cellphone.

"Hello this Clovis, who am i talking to?"

"I wonder what face you had when i utterly destroyed your forces yesterday?" A voice he didn't know replied to him.

"You bastard are you the one who lead the terrorists yesterday?!" Clovis shouted through the phone.

"Indeed i did. Did you like my strategies?" The voice asked him in mocking way.

"When i find you, you will wish that you have never gone against me" Clovis threatened him.

"You would always restore to threatening when you lost to me in chess Clovis but i remember them being more childish than this"

Clovis was confused as he didn't know the owner of the voice and so he couldn't have played chess against him, "Who the hell are you?"

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne Lelouch vi Britannia at your service"

"Lelouch! But i thought that you were dead!" Clovis exclaimed astonished as he thought that his brother has died.

"You're wrong your highness for i have returned and i've come back to change everything" The voice who he now knew as his younger brother Lelouch told him in a dark and menacing voice that sent shivers through his spine.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch, they said you died when Japan fell. Oh, what a blessing to for you to be alive. You should come so we can deport to the homeland."

"Hahaha" Lelouch laughed at how naive Clovis was. "You think that i would return to the homeland and that you would be welcomed with open arms"

"What are you saying?"

"Do you really think that the emperor isn't aware of your research about the green haired girl"

"How do you know about her?" Clovis was really panicking now. If the emperor knew he feared that he might lose his life.

"Listen Clovis. Let's talk tomorrow face to face as what i am about to tell you is top secret okay."

"Ye-Yeah okay"

"I will have Jeremiah text you the meeting place"

"Very well Lelouch"

* * *

After Lelouch finished his conversation with Clovis, he went to his room to change from his uniform to casual clothes so he could go on his date with Shirley. He had asked her out as he felt bad about how he treated her in the previous timeline and wanted to compensate by going with her to the date.

He still remembered C.C.'s last words about how he should embrace love and not shun it and so he decided to go on the date and see, he might even ask Shirley to be his girlfriend.

Before he left the house, he went to the living room to see Nunnally and say goodbye to her. He found her with Sayoko who was reading a book for her.

"I am going out Nunnally and might be late"

"Big brother where are you going?"

"I am going on a date with Shirley"

Nunnally was happy that Lelouch would be going on a date with Shirley as she knew that she loved him for a long time. She was also happy that Lelouch was okay to go on a date with a girl and that might help him.

"Ok, take care"

"I will"

Lelouch arrived early but he didn't have to wait for a long time before hearing Shirley call for him while waving her hands, "Lulu!"

'Th-that outfit' Lelouch thought as he looked at her, he froze as she was wearing the same outfit that she was killed in.

This made him remember her with the blood staining her clothes and dying in his hands.

Lelouch shook his head as if to dispel his morbid memories and smiled at her, "Hey Shirley"

"Hey Lulu, should we get going?"

"Yeah, Let's go"

Shirley was enjoying the date as this was the first time she went out with Lelouch. She dragged him to go through much activity that it was a miracle that Lelouch with his weak physique was able to move. Her happiness was so much that she didn't notice Lelouch's mood.

Lelouch in contrast to Shirley wasn't feeling at all happy. He couldn't get the memory of her death from his mind and so wasn't really able to enjoy the date.

They were now in a park as Lelouch couldn't go on. They sat at a bench for him to get his breath, Lelouch thought that she might nag at him about how weak he is and that he shouldn't skip gym classes but she was strangely silent. He looked at her and saw her trembling, he had a bad feeling in his guts about what was gonna happen.

'Please don't confess.' Lelouch didn't want her to say it, to say that she loves him.

Shirley not knowing about Lelouch's inner turmoil had made her decision to finally confess. "Lulu" She began before pausing but she had made her decision and was gonna stick to it, "I love you. I have loved you ever since our first year. Honestly, I didn't like you at the beginning when we first met. You gave the impression that you were flippant, and the only thing you worked hard at was avoiding hard work. But back when we were both freshmen, I happened to see you come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car and was clearly at fault, but he tried to blame it on the elderly owners of the other car. Nobody tried to help them. And then… and then you came and helped them. You didn't do it so you could boast to your buddies or laugh about it later. You did it with the same bored expression that you always wear. That's when I wondered, 'what's up with this guy? What goes on in his mind? What does he want to do?' I really wanted to know, and in the process of finding out… I fell in love with you, since then my love kept growing and growing but i couldn't confess. I thought that i was too clumsy and would screw things up but today you asked me out on a date and i was so happy."

All through her confession, Lelouch could only stay silent. Every word that she said, every sentence reminded him of that time the time that he saw her laying in her own blood. That time she also confessed to him, he would never forget that time nor those words that she uttered.

Shirley after finishing her confession opened her eyes to look at Lelouch and gasped when she saw his face as he was crying, it was the first time that she had ever saw him cry. She looked in his eyes and found a deep sadness in them.

Lelouch wanted to say it, say that he loves her too but he couldn't. He couldn't say it as that accursed memory sprung up every time he thought about it.

"Shirley, I am sorry but i don't return your feelings." Lelouch said one of the hardest words that he would ever say to her.

Shirley looked crestfallen but soon perked up smiling as she had finally gotten the burden from her chest, she asked him while tears fell from her eyes, "So is there someone else in your life?"

"Shirley" Lelouch tried to speak but he didn't have anything to say. "I have to leave."

Shirley watched as Lelouch was leaving and before he could get out of earshot, she shouted "Whoever this girl that you loves or will fall in love with. I hope that she knows how much a lucky girl she is!"

Lelouch didn't look back but he smiled as he felt that a heavy burden got lifted from his chest.

* * *

Nunnally has fallen asleep and Sayoko not finding anything better to do had decided to go to bed and sleep. Just when she was gonna fall asleep, she heard as her master arrived from his date and so she went to greet him and bade him good night.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw him as he looked like shit.

"Hello Master, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sayoko"

Although Lelouch tried to hide it but Sayoko was a trained ninja and so was able to see that he was hurting.

"Master Lelouch since yesterday you were erratic and wasn't how you used to be. Please let me help you" Sayoko pleaded with him as she didn't like seeing him hurting.

Lelouch gave a morbid chuckle and said downcasted, "No one can help me Sayoko"

She surprised both him and herself when she went to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Master Lelouch i would help you no matter what"

Lelouch sent her a grateful smile and said, "Thank you for your words Sayoko"

Sayoko, seeing the smile on his face, couldn't help herself and so she kissed him on the lips.

Lelouch was surprised when Sayoko kissed him, he was so surprised that he didn't block her tongue from invading his mouth and beginning to suck on his tongue.

He couldn't remember feeling so good in his life as this was the first time that he has ever been kissed like this. The kiss that he shared with Shirley was the first kiss for both of them and as such they didn't use their tongues.

Eventually they both had to come up for air. They gazed at each other's eyes as they panted before Lelouch to both of their astonishment was the one who initiated the kiss this time, his arms reaching for her unconsciously, drawing her close to him.

Sayoko felt how inexperienced her master was, when he tried to get his tongue in her mouth but couldn't, but she didn't care. She was more happy that he would try to kiss her back.

"Master let's retire to bed" She suggested as she wanted for them to be more relaxed especially if this was gonna be Lelouch's first time.

Lelouch blushed as he knew that it means that they would having sex. This after all would be his first time as Lelouch in the previous timeline only cared about his revenge and didn't have time for romance and carnal desires. He decided to go for it as might make him forget about what happened to Shirley. "Yes let's"

That day Lelouch's eyes opened to the pleasure known as sex.


End file.
